


First Time For Everything

by PrincessZiegler00



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessZiegler00/pseuds/PrincessZiegler00
Summary: Bella and Edward are Vampires. Everyone else is Human. Better summary inside.





	1. One

**AN: I do not own any characters** **from the Twilight universe.** **Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story.** **This story has been posted before** **but is now getting reposted and edited a lot.**  

**AN: Welcome to my second story!!!!!!!!!!! This is a Bella/Emmett pairing. I've decided to let you know a bit about the story before we start because it is completely AU, and I would hate for any of you to get confused.**  

**Vampires:**  

**Isabella** **Cullen** **-** **11th grade with some courses in 12th grade.**  

**Edward Cullen - 11th grade with some courses in 12th grade.**  

**Humans:**  

**Emmett McCarty - 12th grade**  

**Rosalie Hale** **-  12th** **grade**  

**Alice McCarty- 11th grade**  

**Jasper Hale- 12th grade**  

**Pairings:**  

**Emmett/Bella**  

**Edward/Rosalie**  

**Jasper/Alice**  

**Summary:**  

**Esme** **and Carlisle will not be in this story. They might be mentioned but won't be a main part. So basically, Edward and Bella live by themselves, using a cover story that they were orphaned and the courthouse gave them permission to live by themselves in their Fork house. Emmett just moved from his mother** **’** **s to his father** **’** **s, Charlie's, house and his little sister, Alice. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Emmett will not be Bella's singer, but I still might make her have troubles being around humans, kind of like Jasper did in the movies and books. Bella is not able to read Emmett mind.**  

**Vampire powers:**  

**Edward: Mind reading.** **Can talk to Bella through each other's mind.**  

**Bella: Shield.** **Mind reader.** **Can talk to Edward through each other's mind.**  

  **EmPOV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Alice to finish getting ready for school. The window gave a preview to what to expect when you stepped outside, a light misty rain falling down. I had been in this town for all of 16 hours and already missed the warm, sunny climate of my old home. The first day of school was sooner than I expected, but I should have known Charlie would send me as soon as possible, not wanting his only son to be behind in school. Alice came down the stairs, her heels clicking against the wood as she did, freezing when she caught sight of me.  

"You can't seriously be wearing that," She pointedly looked up and down at my attire, "on your first day." 

Glancing down at my outfit, a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, which I thought looked good, I answered quickly. "I am wearing this." Alice huffed at me, making me smile as I grabbed my keys for my vehicle and headed out of the house. I had to hold in my laughter as Alice attempted to jumped into the lifted Jeep Wrangler. Once she made it in, and a string of curses filled the car, I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the only Highschool in town. 

As I pulled in, I was stunned by the size of it all. My school in Phoenix was quite large, and the size difference was shocking. I parked among the sea of cars, some newer and some older, but none as new or nice as mine. That was until my eyes roamed the cars once more and landed on an electric blue Audi R8. I found Alice's eye, proceeding to have a silent conversation with her, involving lots of raised eyebrows and frowns. I looked once more at the car, and Alice followed my eye line before turning back to me, a smile among her features. We got out the car together, Alice offering to take me to the office. Once I got my class schedule I told Alice goodbye, got a warning not to scare anyone and was off to find my first class, English. 

As Forks High was a small school, most of the student body followed the new kid around. I made some friends, mostly by the football team as they had tried to recruit me multiple times throughout the morning. I finally agreed after the twelfth time, a chorus of cheers following as well as a hushing from the teacher. I was currently in History, sitting beside Jasper who had a vast knowledge of history. He was also a part of the team, and invited me to sit with him at lunch, to which I quickly agreed to. The bell rang, causing us to quickly pack up and head to the cafeteria straight to the table where a pretty blonde sat as well as Alice. 

After being introduced to Rosalie, the blonde girl, we sat down, getting quickly into conversations about random things. Alice seemed happy, alternating between watching me, her older brother and the boy that sat next to me. As the conversation died down, I took the time to look around the large room, scoping out the rest of the students. The school was divided into obvious cliché groups, the jocks, nerds, theatre kids, etc. I felt like I had stepped into a scene of the movie Mean Girls and felt myself having to stop from laughing out loud at the thought of it. I turned my attention back to the group but was quickly drawn back to the crowd at the sound of a musical laugh. Many heads, including all of the ones sitting at the table, snapped to a table in the far back corner. A girl, radiating beauty, sat with an equally beautiful boy. I couldn't make out all her details but her laugh was continuously repeating in my head.  

“Who is she?” I asked quietly, turning away and facing the group in front of him. 

“That is Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen.” Jasper explained. “They moved here a few years ago. They live by themselves and usually keep to themselves. They don’t interact a lot,” Jasper shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Rosalie spoke up next. 

“Edward interacts a lot more, actually coming out to football games and talks to some of the guys. His sister, who I believe goes by Bella, is usually quiet, and a bit stand offish.” I sneaked a peek and ended up making eye contact with Bella herself. She seemed to study me for a second, our eye contact not wavering. After a moment she turned to her brother, giving him a glare. I turned back to the group as Alice began to talk. 

“And, she has the most amazing sense of style. The car you had eye sex with this morning, that was hers.” 

“That was hers! That thing was in mint condition,” I turned to look once more, seeing her smirk slightly before standing up, and leaving the cafeteria, Edward trailing behind her. Everyone in the cafeteria seemed to watch them leave.  

**BPOV**  

I had just finished hunting, taking my time with the run back to the house, not quite ready to accept the new school day was here. Edward was waiting for me when I got back, instantly bombarding me with questions, specifically revolving around the new kid and my hunger. I had momentarily forgot about that small tidbit, but with a slight shake of my head I had shaken the thought from my mind. I changed quickly into a pair of black jeans and a white button up blouse. I used a solid black blazer to complete the outfit as well as a pair of red Louboutin's heels. Without asking, I proceeded to Edward's room, picking an outfit that would look nice for him. I received a rude thought from him and laughed both mentally and out loud. As I passed him, I broke into another fit of giggles. 

"I look like a prep boy." He mumbled when he got into his room, reluctantly putting on what I had put out. 

“Edward, suck it up. You will look nice, and I’m not going to drive with you to school if you look like a hobo,” I grabbed my car keys and purse, using the full-length mirror that was to one side of the foyer to make sure I looked presentable one last time. Edward's voice broke me from my self evaluation.  

“I have never looked like a hobo,” I thought of the one time he did. “I only look like that because you burnt all my nice clothes in that prank you pulled.” I frowned, remembering that prank that went awry.  

“Oh, yeah.” I shrugged heading to my Audi and getting in. Once Edward was in, I backed out, speeding to the school. I pulled into my usual parking spot, getting out and throwing my keys into my purse. I was hit with a hundred mental thoughts about the new kid, and instantly put my shield up, shielding Edward as well. He gave me a thankful look as we headed to his locker. Over the past year, we chose to share a locker, it was easier for me to be closer to him when I was near a lot of humans. We heard a loud engine and looked at each other. The new kid. I waved goodbye to Edward, as I heading to my first class.  

The morning went by quick, the mental voices died down enough for me to lower my shield. I was excited when the lunch bell rang, and probably moved to fast when I left the room. I sat in Edward’s and my usual table, watching the students file in until Edward arrived. When he arrived he took his time to study me, causing me to lift an eyebrow after a few moments. We often had these types of conversations, where we didn’t talk, didn’t think. We just stared and explained everything in silence. HIs topaz eyes were currently brighter than mine, even though I had just hunted, and his eyes showed his concern for me.  

“Are we going to stare at each other all day?” I spoke like we usually did. Fast and unseen, by the humans surrounding us. 

“Well, actually, I was planning on staring at the little bit of blood on your shirt.” My eyes bulged when he said this, instantly shooting a hand up to the collar of my shirt while my eyes roamed the front. He started laughing softly, causing me to stare at him accusingly. 

“Why would you say that? That would be embarrassing and a loss of a very expensive shirt.” I was tempted to throw my apple across the table at him but decided against it. 

“You aren’t worry about the fact there was blood? But how you would have lost an expensive shirt?” I laughed as I realized the flaw in my thinking . An actual out loud laugh that broke our private conversation. If I weren’t so caught up with myself laughing, I would have glared at all the heads that turned our direction. I calmed down, looking at all the people around us. I glanced quickly at the table before contemplating getting up to leave. A few voices travelled across the room, and both Edward and I looked towards the table they were coming from. 

They were talking about us. Explaining to Emmett, the new boy I was warned about this morning, who we were and how we came to live in forks just a few short years ago. They proceed to talk about how Edward was more social, and how I was the outcast. It was true, I wouldn’t argue. Edward had more control then I did. He could handle the idea of talking and risking the smell of blood from the players when they would fall and injure themselves. I couldn’t. Who would you trust more to be around you? A vampire who fed off animals for more than half his life, or a vampire who recently turned to this life style and was more custom to killing them then talking to them. See. You would want the one that you were safer around. I thought this all, never removing my eyes from the human’s table. Emmett suddenly turned to face me, and we held each other stares. 

_A human is actually holding the attention of thee one and only Isabella Cullen._  Edwards’s extremely annoying voice drifted into my head, causing me to turn and face him, my glare fixated on his eyes. After a moment I stood up, throwing my apple at Edward and watching him catch it easily. Alice talked about my car, and at Emmett’s remark, I could help but smirk. I turned away, not once looking back to Emmett’s table, instead heading to our locker to grab my biology book. The steady steps of Edward feet followed me as I swiftly turned down the hallway towards my locker. 

_You know. Some days I wish I never found you._  I was annoyed and flung the door open with a bit too much force. I grabbed my book, and threw Edward’s history textbook at him, before closing the locker. We walked silently outside to the picnic tables, choosing one of the more hidden ones to sit at. 

_Are you done throwing things at me? For a lady, you are quite mean and ruthless._  He smiled, showing it was a joke. I continued to ignore him, picking the brains of the humans on the opposite side of the cafeteria’s wall. Most were talking about the usual. Girls hoping for a chance with the annoying creature sitting in front of me; the boys looking for a way into my pants. I was overly annoyed. 

“You know, as a young man born in the 1900’s, you are often very unmanly.” I scoffed, opening the biology textbook to a random page and reading information on things I already knew. The extremely loud bell then rang and the students slowly filed out of the room. I exhaled and stood up, saying a quiet goodbye to Edward and gracefully made my way to the science wing.  

The stale smell of old, sitting chemicals hit my nose, overpowering the smell of the thick blood pulsating through everyone’s veins. I sat at my usually spot, counting down to when Mike would interrupt my peaceful moment with an idiotic comment. 

  1. _9\. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1—_



“Isabella! Looking good.” 

“Mike, how many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Bella?” 

“But Isabella rolls off my tongue much nicer.” This got me to lift my head, and whip around to face him. 

“Mike. Do I look like I care how it rolls off your tongue? NO. Because if you never said my name again, ever, in your entire life, I would not care one bit.” I turned back to my book, shushing him every time he went to speak again. I heard Edwards laugh, before receiving a thought from him _. Nearly bit his head off. Remind me to not piss you off._  I smiled to myself, appreciating the silence once again.  

I heard him, before I smelt him or saw him. His heavy frame, made his steps loud and noticeable, even without my exceptional hearing. He rounded the corner, his broad shoulders nearly touching both sides of the door frame. His sister, Alice, faired a goodbye to him as she skipped to her next class. I attempted to not eavesdrop on the conversation happening between the teacher and Emmett, but super hearing never helps. He was assigned the seat next to me. I never looked up as he sat beside me. His scent was strong, musky, pine needles and wood scent. His blood, alluring, didn’t tempt me one bit. I sat up straighter, turning to face him. He stared at the board and copied the notes the teacher wrote, not noticing me till half way through the lesson. He smiled once he looked at me, and I made the decision to block his mind so I could actually enjoy a conversation for once. I must have taken forever to speak because he nudged his notebook towards me.  

_Bella, correct?_  His writing was untidy, and even with my eyes, it took a second to read. I nodded at his question, before he wrote again.  _Emmett. It’s nice to meet you._  

My writing contrasted greatly compared to his. My neat script elegantly engraved the page.  _Nice to officially meet you. Are you enjoying Forks so far?_  

_Surprisingly, yes. The rain and overcast is going to take some getting_ _used_ _to, but I think I’ll learn to love it._  I smiled, before hearing the voice of Mr. Banner. 

**EmPOV**  

Bella was quite the person. I felt her dark topaz eyes staring at me for the greater part of the lesson. I paid as much attention as I could before I caved and wrote her a note. She took a while to read my note, not surprising me once I saw her writing. Her writing much nicer, elegant and perfect. I wanted to mentally slap myself for getting caught up in her looks. Mr. Banner asked her a question, and she took a second to take in her surroundings. A small smile stayed graced upon her lips as she answered. She answered correctly, surprising him because he thought she wasn’t listening. The class was over all too soon, and she left with no more than a goodbye and a see you tomorrow. My last class was gym, and I learnt then, after constantly searching for a sign of Bella, that the Cullen’s had been excused by their uncle, a study block replaced both their physical education courses on their schedules.  

Class passed quickly and I made my to find Alice quickly, wanting to get home and shower before tryouts. As we made it to the parking lot, I noticed the Audi was gone. I unlocked the jeep, and jumped in, reaching over to unlock the passenger side and to help Alice get in. Once we both had our seatbelts on, I pulled out of the stall and went towards home. It was a silent ride for the most part, just the hum of the motor and the occasional taps of Alice’s fingernails. 

“So. How was school?” I broke the silence then. Not being able to handle it. 

“It was fine. Rosalie and I planned a shopping spree this weekend in Seattle.” Her higher pitched voice continued the sentence with a light giggle. I looked towards her and noticed her on her phone. 

“Who are you texting?” I asked, a smirk on my face as I tried to look at both her and the road. She didn’t reply as we pulled into the driveway. She hopped out the jeep quickly, not bothering to wait for me. She left the door open for me and I shut it quietly behind me. I headed upstairs to my room to put my bag down. I had a quick shower before finding all my gear and proceeded to put it all in my game bag. I changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, managing a goodbye to Alice and I exited the house and hopped into the jeep. I started it up easily and drove the short distance to the high school. I turned the music down a few minutes in, hearing an odd noise coming from under the hood. I drove the whole way in silence listening to the periodical clicking and clunking. I parked the jeep and jumped out, deciding to check it out after practice. 

Practice went well, the coach giving me the option to join or not to join by the end. I accepted his offer and was relieved to know I had a couple weeks before practices started again. I was back in my normal clothes and heading back to the Jeep. I hopped in, and got some good music queued up. I put the key in the ignition and got onto the back roads to go back home. I noticed the sound was gone and smiled. But all too soon, I heard a louder clunk before the jeep died. I managed to get it to the side of the road. I groaned, getting out and popping the hood. I grabbed my phone, sighing when I noticed I didn’t have service. I checked out the problem under the hood, noticing one of the connections to the battery was fried. I slammed the hood and walked back to get into the warmer vehicle.  

I was sitting there, debating when I should get out and start walking to the house. Honestly, I didn’t want to leave my baby on the side of the road, but it was the best thing to do at the moment. I was quite pissed that no one had driven by in an hour. I sighed once more, turning to grab my bag from the back seat. I turned back around in time to see a dark car, speeding right past me. I was shocked a car was going that fast in this small of a town. I slammed my car door, locking it behind me before beginning my journey back home. I heard distant tires squealing, smiling as I hear the foretell sign of someone drifting. I checked my phone in case I had service, when I heard a car speeding again. I looked up and behind myself in time to see the car from earlier, heading in my direction. It slowed down a bit before stopping swiftly beside me. I was a bit freaked out because of the tinted windows. I didn’t recognize the car, a black Mercedes being too nice for any normal Forks town person. 

The window softly lowered down. I bent down as I heard her voice. “Do you need a ride?” Bella asked softly, reaching over the center console so I could see her easily. I studied her for a second, wondering why she was out this late.  

“Are you sure? It’s late and I’m sure you have to get home.” 

“I’m sure. Get in.” She leaned back, fiddling with the controls while I still stood there. “Are you going to get in? You can put your bag in the back seat.” She didn’t look at me once while she spoke. I complied silently, getting in and asking a question that confused me. 

“Isn’t your car blue?”  

“Electric blue, yes. This is one of the few cars we have,” She stated quietly, my eyebrows raising a bit.  

“How many cars do you have?” 

“Just a few, honestly.” I wondered how much a few were. “Only like 3. 5 if you count the two in the shop.” She tensed when she said the last statement. Looking like she was reprimanding herself. 

“That’s a lot of cars.” She nodded, turning onto another back road. I looked out the window, noticing how fast we were going. “You should really slow down.” She laughed quietly. 

“I promise I won’t crash.” She turned her head and I looked at her like she was insane. She sighed and eased up to go the posted speed limit. It felt incredibly slow compared to how fast we were just going. She turned again, before pulling to a stop ten minutes later. I looked where we were to see us at my house.  

“How did you know where I lived?” She smiled softly, leaning back in her seat and facing me a bit. 

“You are the son of the Chief of Police. Everyone knows where the Chief lives.” I nodded to myself.  

“Thank you for the ride.” I got out, opening the back door to grab my gear. I closed the door and noticed her rolling the front window down again.  

“Emmett, do you need a ride in the morning?”  

“No, I’ll get Charlie to drive us.” 

“You are going to arrive at school in the cruiser?” She said something under her breath that sounded like an, ‘Alice won't like that’, but I shook it off when she spoke again. “I’ll get Edward to pick you up around 7:30.” And with that she drove off before I could object. I turned and headed inside, ignoring the frown and glare I got from Charlie. I headed upstairs and stopped at Alice’s door. I knocked and she opened it a second later. 

“The jeep broke.” 

She frowned, “How are we getting to school?” 

“Just be ready for school by 7:30. That includes breakfast.” 

“Emmett! How are we getting to school?” 

“Edward Cullen.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story has been a bit all over the place. And I would like to take a few moments and apologize for that. Thank y’all so much for reviewing and the feedback has motivated me to write more. I'm trying to write a bit longer chapters then my other story, so this story might not be updated on a regular schedule. Also, I haven't fully decided if this will be completely different then the movie or if I might follow the rough plot line and just change it to fit more. But that's something I need to figure out and just let you enjoy with what I decide. I also don't have a beta, so any mistakes are solely mine. All characters belong to the amazing SM.**

**BPOV**

The ground beneath my feet periodically brushed against my bare skin but not enough to distract me from my task. The trees swirled into green orbs as I flew by them. I felt twigs snag against my black dress, the fabric ripping slightly. I had disregarded my black stilettos and carried them in my hand. I slowed to a mild jog as I reached my destination. The quiet sound of honking horns and yelling let me know it was rush hour in the city before me. I stuck to the shadows, sunlight still shining down on the over crowded city sidewalks. I made my way to the city limits, taking a deep breath to familiarize the scents around me. I ran North through the forest, the direction of Canada. I slowed once again as I near a parking lot. I casually made my way over to my vehicle, starting it and racing back towards Forks. Home, sweet home.

**EmPOV**

The longest week of my life went by. Edward picked us up, drove us to school. The first day I was expecting Bella to be with him, but she wasn’t. Edward was introduced to the group. He sometimes sat with the gang but most times he was unseen during the lunch period. He got along with all of us for the most part. Even Rosalie welcomed him easily, being odd as she usually had a cold shoulder to outsiders. Bella never came, Edward saying she was visiting their uncle and aunt in Alaska or somewhere like that. I had walked out to him on the phone one afternoon. He was talking to someone fast and it seemed intense but as soon as he saw me he hung up, not even saying goodbye to the person on the other end. 

It was currently Friday afternoon, and I was waiting at Edward’s car, the black Mercedes. Alice was riding home with Jasper. When Jasper and Alice started hanging out more, I realized that they both liked each other and now I was currently waiting for them to make it official. Edward was walking towards me talking on the phone. He was talking hushed but quickly, making me wonder if the words he was saying were even understandable. He unlocked it using the fob and said goodbye, getting in and looking at me. 

“So, how was your day?” I looked at him oddly, not sure why he was asking me. He started the car and pulled out, still waiting for my answer.

“It was good,” He smiled and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He drove the usual way, taking the street that I had broken down on just on Monday. He was driving quickly, a thing you just get used to after driving with the Cullen's. I had asked him how he never got caught by my dad, but he just smiled and said he couldn't reveal the secret. We sped past a black and pink Ferrari and I couldn't help but look over my shoulder as it made its way past us. “That was a nice car.” Edward just nodded his head, glancing into his side mirror before looking back to the front. I watched him for a moment, his face flashing anger before shutting down to hold no emotion at all. We pulled into my driveway a few minutes later, sitting in silence before I said my thanks and went to get out.

“Emmett, there is a game on tonight correct?” I nodded my head fixing my shirt, and placing my back pack at my feet as I wait for a reason for the question. “I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and watch it with me?” He smiled slightly, making me think there was a reason he wanted me to come over.

“Yea, sure. What time?” He grabbed a piece of paper from the glove box, writing quickly on it before handing it to me.

“Around 6:30 is good. The driveway is kind of hidden so call me if you get lost.” And with that he smiled and pulled out of the drive way, as fast as usual and sped off. I stood like that wondering what just happened until I heard the sound of Charlie’s cruiser and quickly went into the house. I sat at the kitchen table, glancing at the note with the info Edward gave me. His writing was neat, just like Bella. I shook my head as I thought of how the Cullens were truly perfect.

**EPOV**

Bella wanted to be rude all week when she wasn’t even in the same country as I was, I can be rude right back. I had been fighting with her all week, wanting to know when she would be back and what she had found out. The day Emmett found me; I was fighting with her because she wanted to ask Aro. Not only was that a stupid plan, let alone idea, I knew she would run into Peter and Charlotte and who knows what stupid things those three would get into. All three of them were trouble. Especially Char and Bella together. They could rule the vampire world if ever needed.

I was talking to Bella while walking to the car, talking quickly like usual. She said she didn’t know if she would come back. She wanted to go adventuring again. In my mind I knew something happened since she left, and she was running away from her problems like usual. I hung up on her again, annoyed as I unlocked the car for Emmett. The car ride was easy and comfortable like usual, until Bella drove past us. Emmett was entranced by the car like any one would, while I shot a glare at her as she smirked at me. Her tinted windows made it impossible for humans to look in, but it was exceptionally easy for vampires to.

I drove away from Emmett, pleased with myself for inviting him over. I made sure to stop thinking about it far enough away incase Bella decided to read my mind. I pulled the car to a stop in front of the garage, beside Bella’s Ferrari, and got out quickly running into the house. I stop as I spotted Bella, sitting casually in the living room, reading Pride and Prejudice. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a white blouse. Much like the outfit she was wearing on Monday when she left. She smirked as she looked up from her book, her eyes gleaming with suspicion.

“What are you hiding from me?” She asked, slightly narrowing her eyes as she looked at me.

“Oh. I just didn’t want you to know what I have planned for you tonight. It’s a surprise for you.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing. Just for being the best fake sister ever.” She nodded, leaning back into the chair to continue reading her book. I ran upstairs to change into a different pair of clothes. I jumped out the window, and ran to my car; driving quickly to the store and buying what I thought would be good for tonight. We had lots of food at the house, but we needed fresher food to feed the human. I was quick and back home heading into the kitchen and putting the food away, avoiding Bella’s question as to why we needed human food. It was around 6:25 when I heard tires heading down the main road. I smiled and could tell when Bella heard them because she ran to the window to see who it was.

**BPOV**

Edward had been acting weird ever since he came back home. He went and bought more human food. How much food do we need when we don’t even eat it?  I watched him from the doorway, leaning onto it for support when I heard the tires turn off the asphalt onto the gravel of our driveway. I ran to the window to see Emmett getting out of his father’s cruiser before waving to his father goodbye. He watched him leave the driveway before taking in the house before him.

“What the hell is he doing here?”

“I invited him to watch the game.” Edward shrugged his shoulders, smiling slightly at my panic.

“I could attack him. You could attack him. This isn’t safe.”

“Oh come on Bella, we have been driving him, well I have been, all week. He’s fine.” Edward’s smile got bigger when the doorbell rang. He went and opened the door, greeting Emmett easily and inviting him inside. I listened to him compliment the house and thanked him for inviting him over. Edward told him easily that I had decorated it. I walked out of the kitchen smiling when my eyes landed on Emmett’s familiar form.

“Evening, Emmett.” He turned around to face me, giving me a confused look then a sheepish smile.

“Hello Bella. Did you enjoy your trip?” I nodded.

“Very much. It was relaxing especially since Edward wasn’t there.” He laughed at this, while I received a glare from Edward. “Would you like any food?” He shook his head and I nodded, waving goodbye and heading up to my room as Edward gave Emmett a tour of downstairs. I heard them get settles in the media room and the familiar sounds of a football game filled the house.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome back to a new chapter. I will have more timeto write, but I don’t always enjoy writing on my iPad for new chapters. I don’t know anything about Football so I apologize in advanced for any incorrect mentions of football.  I have also decided to use some scenes from the books and movies just to keep this story in somewhat of a time line. To conclude, I don’t own any of the characters or any of the dialogue taken from the books.**

**BPOV**

Their yells were extremely annoying and was making me get a headache- I can’t even get headaches. I had gone for a run, jumping out my window so I didn’t make a scene of myself. I had quietly reentered through the patio doors, and was rummaging the kitchen to see all of what Edward had bought earlier. I walked up to behind the couch, just as Emmett stood up to stretch. I must have come in quietly because although Edward noticed me, Emmett did not. I smirked and as Emmett turned to Edward to say something I spoke up.

“How was the game?”

**EmPOV**

The house was huge. A modern three story house, a long drive way making it even more of a grand spectacle. Once inside I was amazed by the glass wall. The view breathtaking as it spanned the whole entire forest in one quick glance. Edward and I were currently yelling at the huge flat screen, the team we were cheering for fumbled a pass, making the other team get the ball and make a touchdown. I got up to stretch as the game came to an end. It was currently just a bit after nine, and I still needed to ask for a ride home. I turned to ask Edward but was startled by Bella’s soft voice.

“How was the game?” I heard Edward laugh at my expression, and I blushed slightly. I noticed Bella tensed a bit but pretended not to notice.

“It was good.” I nodded my head as I answered then asked Edward if he would be able to drive me home. Bella spoke up and said she would be able to. I noticed Edward glance at her with a raised eyebrow, and she gave her head a slight shake, making me feel like I was missing something.

“We can go now if you would like.” Her voice was soft again before she walked away, no doubt into the kitchen to grab her keys. I turned to Edward and said goodbye. He slapped my back in a friendly gesture. He turned and walked up the stairs, mumbling something to himself. I headed into the kitchen to find Bella walking quickly, have no idea how her small legs can move that fast, also mumbling to her self. She froze as I came to a stop at the doorway, turning around slowly, scanning the counter.

"*Vete al infierno." She froze as she toke in my figure. "Sorry that wasn't for you. I was talking to--" She froze almost as if she made a mistake. “I was talking to myself." I nodded, feeling like that wasn't true but there was no one else here.

"I was just checking to make sure you found your keys." She walked over to the kitchen island and grabbed her keys.

"Yep. Let's go." She walked by me quickly, brushing against me slightly. I felt electricity shoot through my body, leaving a cold chill to take over afterwards. I shivered slightly before running to catch up to her. She walked up to the Ferrari and I stopped in my tracks.

"That was you that we passed earlier." She nodded, gesturing I get in before she got in herself. I closed the door gently as I got in receiving an odd look from Bella.

"You can close the door like normal. God knows how many doors I've gone through. “I gave her an incredulous look, making her laugh as she pulled out of her drive. “When I get really angry, I kind of end up destroying things or going for a drive. And I have flung the door open enough to break it a couple times." I nodded, not believing someone as small as she could rip off a car door. We drove in silence the rest of the way. We pulled up to my house and she parked the car. She turned to look at me with a sigh.

"We shouldn't be friends." I looked at her confused.

"Um, okay." I moved to get out, feeling rejected and heart broken over a lost of a friendship.

"It's not safe."

"Bella, how can it not be safe?  Are there people after you?" She shook her head before looking away from me then back to me. Her usual, light golden eyes were darker, an almost dark brown or a light black.

"We shouldn't be friends but I can't seem to keep myself away from you." I nodded and she continued. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't." Her eyes looked like she was about to cry but not a single one fell. "Bella." She looked at me, her dark eyes staring into mine, causing me to forget what I was going to say.

"I'll see you in the morning." She pulled away then, speeding off into the night. I turned and walked into the house. I stopped at the door and turned to look where she had just sped off from. _Tomorrow was Saturday. Why did she say she would see me?_ I turned and walked into my house.

That night as I lay in bed I realized something.

I unconditionally and irrevocably liked Bella.

**BPOV**

"You told him you couldn't be friends with him! You said you didn't have the strength to! You're breaking the guys’ heart."

"Edward, he doesn't love me. He's known me for slightly over a week. Hell, I don't even know why he would want to be my friend." We had been screaming at each other for awhile. It was early Saturday morning; the sun hadn't even made an appearance yet.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You go tell the boy you were pmsing or something before he decides to research about us and he figures out what we are." I huffed angrily, hating when he used my full name.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't pull the full name card. He has nothing to go off of other than our eyes and temperature. We haven't moved inhumanly fast near him. Haven't replied to anything he has said to himself. I can't even read him mind so I can't answer anything he is even thinking. God, you're so annoying."

"I think I'm being reasonable. I haven't even told you to go to hell like you did earlier to me."

"I said, 'vete al infierno', hardly the same thing." I rolled my eyes.

"It is the same thing, exactly, just in Spanish." I flipped him off and ran to go hunting hearing a 'real mature Isabella' as I did.

I hunted for a few hours before I headed back to the house. I went straight to my room, having a shower then changing into a pair of ripped jeans and a cream colored sweater. I grabbed black heels and my purse heading downstairs. I read the clock to be just a little past ten-thirty. I yelled goodbye to Edward and headed out to my car. I drove slowly to Emmett's, taking my time and trying to figure out what to say to him today. No doubt he would bring up last night. I parked in my usual spot, and got out noticing Emmett's jeep was back. I walked to the door and knocked on it. I waited a few moments, checking my watch to see if was almost eleven. I heard steps coming downstairs, different from Emmett's or Alice's walk. The door open and the Chief of Police stood there confused.

"Hello Sir, I was wondering if Emmett was up." I smiled slightly, peering over his shoulder to see the inside of their house.

"Um. He's not but I can wake him."

"Thank you. We are supposed to hang out today but he must have forgotten." He nodded and invited me in. I accepted and stood awkwardly in the foyer. The house was homey feeling. The perfect house for a loving family. I listened to the Chief's footsteps upstairs and heard him talking to Emmett, telling him to wake up but not why. I heard him leave the room and come back downstairs.

"He should be down in a few minutes." I nodded and said thanks.

"I'm Isabella Cullen, by the way. I forgot to introduce myself."

"Ah, so you're the one picking Emmett and Alice up in the morning. Thanks so much, I know they would hate getting dropped off in the cruiser."

"No problem, chief. It wasn’t actually me taking them. My brother, Edward did." I tapped into Charlie's mind, hearing him talk to himself about how nice I was. I stopped myself from smirking. I heard quick movements upstairs, figuring Emmett had heard my voice.

**EmPOV**

Dad woke me up. I didn't know why, I always slept in on the weekends. I stayed in bed once he left intent on falling back asleep. After a few minutes I swore I was dreaming when I heard a girl’s voice. I got up quickly, realizing they were actually in my house, talking to my father. I threw on a hoodie with my sweats. I ran down the stairs to see Bella standing talking to my father. She turned around as I reached the last step.

"Good morning." She smiled, making me remember what went down last night. I shook my head slightly. "I can come back later if you would like time to wake up."

"No, no. I just forgot we had plans." Her phone rang then and she glanced at it.

"I'll meet you in the car. I have to take this." She turned to Charlie. "It was nice meeting you sir."

"Call me Charlie." My dad smiled.

"Then you may call me Bella." She waved and walked out the door. I waited a moment before turning to go upstairs to change. I got in the shower quickly. In about ten minutes I was done and back downstairs. I grabbed my wallet and put it in my back pocket. I grabbed my keys incase I get home when no one else is. I glanced at my dad to find him staring intently at me.

“What’s wrong? Do I have something on my face?”

“No. When did you meet Bella?”  I sighed, instantly knowing what this was about.

“Monday, the first day of school. We are science partners.” I turned the door handle prepared to open it and leave.

“Well, son, all I have to say is don’t mess this up. She’s a keeper.” He left me standing there. I toke a second to collect my bearings before opening the front door and stepping out. I jogged to Bella’s car and got in. She smiled at me as I did, before shifting gears and turning easily in the direction of the freeway. I sat staring at her for awhile, her not turning to face me once in the entire time I stared at her.

“You know, if you stare at a girl like that she’s going to think somethings either wrong, or there’s something on her.” Bella glanced at me, keeping her torso straight.

“What about when you are just trying to figure out where you are going?”

“Then the guy should just ask.” She smiled softly and toke the exit into Port Angeles. I glanced at the time and notice it toke way less time then usually to get here.

“What is it with you Cullen’s’ speeding everywhere.”

“We like speed, what can I say.” She pulled to a stop outside a breakfast café. “Let’s get food.”

**EmPOV**

We were currently sitting in a booth. I was looking over the menu silently, while Bella sat there watching me.  I decided on eggs and bacon, with a side of toast. Bella casually flagged down our waiter, letting me order and Bella ordered herself water. I raised an eyebrow and she smiled, easily telling me she already ate.

“Then why did we come here?”

“Well, since you obviously haven’t eaten today, I decided to stop.” She smiled and glanced around the small café, a smile gracing her face as she observed the other couples and young families. The waiter came back, smiling at Bella as he placed my food down. Bella never looked at him just sat there watching me. It was a bit creepy, but I didn’t mind since it was her. I finished eating, not once did we talk. She asked for the bill when I finished, and I got my wallet out ready to pay. I asked what the total was but all I got was a shake of her head before Bella handed the receipt back to the waiter. When he came back, he handed back a Black American Express card to Bella.

“I could’ve paid especially since you didn’t even eat.” Bella shook her head, a small laugh escaping her mouth. I stood up and offered my hand to her.

“Yes but I'm the one that dragged you out of bed on a Saturday morning.” She stared at my hand for a moment, her face flickering through emotions as if she was having an internal fight with herself. She gently grabbed it, before saying thanks and letting go to fetch her keys from her purse. We walked back to her car and as we got in I asked where we were going. “Well I haven’t fully decided yet.” I smiled at her, shaking my head as she took off.

We ended up spending most of the afternoon at the mall, walking around and window shopping, periodically going into a store to check out something. After that we headed to the park. The day was overcast, but I kept picturing Bella sitting on the park’s bench the sun glowing onto her giving her a golden glow. We spent the day getting to know each other. I learnt that she grew up in Chicago, Edward and her being really close siblings. Bella told me about how her mother died and that there was a debate about putting them in the system. That’s when their lawyer told them about being emancipated and how they began the process. By the end I was staring at her in awe. She laughed nervously and asked about me.

**BPOV**

I have told my cover story a million times, never feeling guilty about lying. To Emmett, I thought the world was going to end.  I was currently listening to him tell me about Renee and her husband Phil. My mind kept wandering, but I paid close attention as much as I could. It was relaxing sitting on the bench, in public nonetheless, with him in our own little world. I glanced up at the sky and noticed it darkening.

“I think we should get going. I would hate to have your dad think badly of me.” Emmett looked at me incredulously before muttering a, ‘he already loves you,’ that he thought I couldn’t hear. I giggled softly before getting up and heading to the car. I would have raced him if I wasn’t in heels, and if I thought I wouldn’t accidently start running at vampire speed. The car ride home was short and quiet, but a comfortable silence sat between us. He wasn’t surprised when we pulled up quite quickly to his house and he hesitated to say something.

“Bella, I had fun today. Thank you for everything.”

“No problem, its fun hanging out with you.” I smiled while continuing in My head, _it’s challenging to hang out with you but its fun._ “I’ll walk you to the door.” I got out and walked up his drive with him. He was watching me and I told him a quick funny story, and didn’t notice the rock. It was a reflex to reach out and stop him from face planting. As soon as he was righted, I retracted my arm clasping my hand behind my back. “Are you okay?”

“Yea. Thanks, I’m not usually that clumsy.” He smiled before rubbing his stomach where my arm grabbed him. _That’s going to leave a mark, good one Bella,_ I thought to myself. “You are really strong.”

“No big deal.” My smile faltered before picking up quickly. “When you have Edward as a brother, you get use to playing sports and working out.” I reached up and kissed him cheek, applauding my self mentally for not lunging for his throat. “Good night, Emmett.”

**EmPOV**

I was so shocked the she kissed my cheek; I didn’t get out of my daze until too late. I watched her drive away before going into the house. I headed upstairs, noticing Charlie was working the night shift and Alice was at Rosalie’s. After a quick shower I sat on my bed with my MacBook, a blank Microsoft word page opened, the cursor blinking over and over. I started typing, then bolded what I wrote.

**Isabella Cullen**

  * Inhumanly beautiful (Brother is as well)
  * Laugh that sounds likes chimes
  * Insanely fast reflexes
  * Really strong
  * Amazing smile
  * Drives extremely fast
  * Is beautiful



I stared at my list, coming to the conclusion that either she’s an Olympic weight lifter or just a super human. _I am really lacking creativity_ , I thought as I headed to the bathroom. I winced as I sat up and lifted my shirt in the mirror to see a dark bruise forming. I examined it before realizing this was exactly where Bella grabbed. There is no way that, that is from Bella. Absolutely no way. Sure she was strong enough to keep my falling to the ground, but she is so small. I sighed, shaking my head before grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste to brush my teeth.

**BPOV**

I never ended up leaving. I drove down the street and waited till he went to sleep. I was currently sitting in the tree outside his room, listening to his even breathing. After waiting an hour to make sure he was out, I opened the window. Silently climbing in I looked around the room, venom slowly starting to fill my mouth at the different scents assaulting my nose. I toke a deep, unneeded breath before making my way over to Emmett. He had a chair near his bed, and that’s where I spent my night. Watching him sleep and whisper every now and then my name and a bunch of jabber.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

The feeling that this wasn’t right never went away, especially during the next couple days. The first night that I watched Emmett sleep, he shifted in his slumber, lifting an arm and exposing the dark bruise I had caused. I gasped, loudly enough that Emmett stirred a bit, before I jumped through the open window, running into the forest, running away from my problems. Sunday I decided to lay low, not leaving our house, and not answering any texts that I got from the dimple faced football player that became the star of my day dreams. That night, I hunted. Taking down prey that was bigger than me, playing with them before denying them the ability to continue their life. Monday morning dawned, and for the first time in years I wore a hoodie and a pair of jeans, simple tennis shoes being sported by my feet. Edward wisely kept his mouth shut, for which I’m eternally grateful for, well maybe not eternally, a decade worth, maybe? Unfortunately, he dressed himself and I nearly used all my energy on not making a comment on how his colours clashed.He drove to school, another first, but necessary for my plan. We had to draw less attention to ourselves. A lot less attention.

Eyes followed us as we entered, my nerves heightened for the first time since we started at Forks High. I was gone a week. That’s not long enough for everyone to go back to the puppy dog love looks. Edward laughed beside me, they are always like this, you just were use to it, give it time. He spoke calmly, much like he use to when we first met. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you worried about my control?” I questioned quietly, to which he quickly shook his head.

“Not at all. Just worried about you.” I smiled at this, such an Edward thing to say. In some aspects we really were brother and sister, teasing one another and fighting none stop. But then one of us would go all mushy and lovey, causing us to have one of our peaceful moments.

“I grabbed him,”I stated, Edward raising an eyebrow to elaborate. “The afternoon we hung out. He was about to fall, so I caught him. And that night I was checking in on him and might have been in his room an—

“You were in his room!” His voice raised and I glanced around to make sure no one heard him before coming to a stop at our locker. Quickly opening it and grabbing my books for the morning.

“Just to check on him, I promise. Anyways,” I inhaled an unneeded breath, exhaling slowly like I had seen many humans do when they were nervous. “He has a bruise, from my arm. How the hell do I explain this? He’s gonna find out! And expose us! I can’t be here. That’s why I’m trying to blend, and avoid him. Mostly avoid him, but that’s just precautionary.” I slammed the locker door with a little bit too much force.

“Bella, calm down. It’s gonna be okay. Now for avoiding him, that isn’t really going to work.”

“Why? I know I have a science with him, but I’ll switch out and—"

“Why, Hello, Emmett.” Edward loudly cut me off. “What brings you to this part of the school so early?” For some reason Emmett laughed at this, and it took all my resolve to not inhale his intoxicating scent.

“I was actually looking for Bella.”

“Me? Why?” I mentally slapped my forehead and rolled my eyes but instead kept my stare on him.

“Well you didn’t answer my text yesterday, and I was wondering if you could come over tonight to work on the science project we have? We were assigned it last week, and the teacher gave us a couple extra days due to your absences. But if you can’t that’s okay, I’ve done most of it and don’t mind, I can’t promise it will be grade A worthy but—

“Emmett, I’ll be there. Of course I’m going to pull my own weight for the assignment. I’ll see you in class, okay?” He nodded and smiled as he walked away. Edward went to say something and I glared at him. “Just shut up. He was rambling. And cute. And every guy should know that girls love cute and rambling.” Edward laughed again and I found myself joining in as we walked to class.

**EmPOV**

I woke surprisingly early Sunday, stretching out my limbs and wincing as I did. I lifted my shirt to see the bruise still there, dark in colour and tender to touch. I got up gingerly, showering and allowing the hot water to soothe my muscles. Charlie left early in the morning and Alice was out and about doing who knows what. I decided I was just going to relax, a rerun of a game was on, and I sat down on the couch, a bowl of cereal in one hand and the game playing loud through the sound system. Time passed quickly, and I soon found myself with nothing to watch and no one to talk to. I found my phone, it had somehow migrated to between the couch cushions, and texted the recently acquired number from the day before. I waited patiently at first, time ticking slowly. The more I waited, the more fidgety I got. I must have sat for at least an hour waiting for an answer before I decided she was just out with Edward, she’d answer. I proceeded to spend the next couple hours talking myself out of the crush I seemed to have on her. I mean, I’m Emmett Dale McCarty Swan, I don’t fall for girls! Girls fall for me! I talked myself out of it for a shocking two minutes before my thoughts went from hating how her eyes twinkle when she laughs to loving every single quirk about her. The day eventually passed.  Charlie came home with pizza in tow, and Alice arrived home with Jasper. Dinner passed uneventfully, and in no time I was back in my room finishing what little homework I had and coming up with a game plan for tomorrow.

Monday started much the same, except for the fact that I somehow managed to get Alice out of the house early, giving me enough time to hopefully intercept the Cullen’s paths so I could talk to Bella. She still hadn’t answered from the night before, making me apprehensive that she would even show up at school. That hesitation didn’t go away when I noted that it was Edwards car in the parking lot, not hers. Luck was on my side and I artfully dodged Lauren and Jessica from engaging me in conversation and managed to make it to the south wing of the small school. Standing within twenty feet of me, there she was. I walked quietly, not wanting to disturb whatever intense conversation was happening between Bella and Edward. Edward happen to see me first, announcing my presence and forcing a stunned Bella to turn and face me. 

I honestly wasn’t nervous walking up to them, but as soon an her dark amber eyes bore into my dark brown ones, I was stuttering and muttering on. She patiently waited for me, seeming to be listening intently before she abruptly stopped my ramble. Did she really just accept? Edwards shoulders were shaking in silent laughter, but I couldn’t bring myself to glare at him. I smiled and nodded, a small bounce in my step as I walked away.

Thankfully the morning passed quickly, and soon lunch arrived. The previous week Edward had sat with us, slowly becoming a part of the group. However, I was shocked when I witnessed Edward pull Bella in this direction, her eyes boring into the back of his head, as if she could read every little thought he had. He smiled as he sat in his recently claimed seat, Bella plopping down gracefully beside him. The conversation at the table halted, several eyes staring at the dynamic duo. 

“So, what did I miss?” Edward asked after a moment of silence, the whole cafeteria staring at our table in anticipation of what to come next. The smile of the male Cullen was suddenly replaced with a glare that he threw towards Isabella, her face apologetic before she relaxed her tense form. 

“Hello, everyone. Thanks for letting my idiot brother sit here last week. I was worried I was going to come back to an even more antisocial brother.” Bella laugh sounded forced, but was still musically appeasing. Slowly, the table seemed to jump out of their frozen state and mumble their ‘no worries’. The table then became live as multiple conversations started. Everyone seemed to be engaged with one another, and I found myself jumping between two completely different debates. However, Bella’s concentrated stare at the middle of the table didn’t go unnoticed by me. I moved my hand and bumped her forearm gently, her eyes snapping up to mine. I was momentarily shocked by the tingling feeling running through my arms but I pushed that away for the time being.

“Are you alright?” She nodded too quickly, as if she was ready for that question. 

“Just tired. Didn’t sleep much last night.” I smiled softly, as she leaned away from me and leaned her head on Edwards shoulder.

**BPOV**

I might not have been able to read his mind, but Edward still could. So I sat there for using on what Edward was hearing in his head. When Emmett’s arm grazed my, fireworks flew up my arms, sending heat through my frozen veins for the first time in almost a century. I played up the tired card, moving to rest my head on Edward’s shoulder. His touch calmed me as I focused on anything except what I just felt. I felt physically drained, knowing I would have to go hunting again before I went to the Swan’s house. That close to all their pumping blood was just asking for a recipe of disaster. Much to my pleasure, lunch came to a close. My luck continued as we watched a film in Science class, not giving us time to talk. The bell rang, and as we prepared to leave I tapped Emmett on the shoulder. 

“Is right after school okay with you? I can meet you at your house. That gives me time to run home during my study block and grab my laptop and notes.” I smiled softly, shifting my textbooks to my other arm and adjusting my hair over my shoulder. 

“That sounds great.” I nodded and walked past him, quickly finding the fastest route to Edwards car and waiting impatiently for him. The minutes drowned on before he appeared unlocking the car and quickly driving us home. I left my stuff in his car and practically jumped from his car, running straight to the forest to have an afternoon snack. Feeling sated, I quickly ran home to change before swiping my laptop and notes off the table. It took all of three minutes for me to do all that and hop into my car, starting the ignition and racing out of the driveway. I arrived at the Swans house exactly one half hour after school ended, the Jeep sitting proudly in the drive. I parked on the street and grabbed my items before swiftly making it up to the front door, knocking twice before the door opened, a smiling Emmett standing directly in front of me.

His smile was infectious and I found myself smiling back before he ushered me inside. We passed the kitchen that I had been in Saturday’s and he led me up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind me before pointing at the desk in the corner of his room.

“This is all I have at the moment.” I read through it, impressed by the detail and complexity of the project. I nodded my head as I read, swiftly adding words to the text to make it more engaging.

“This is really good, Em.” The nickname slipped out, and before I could fix my mistake he blushed softly and moved to come stand over my shoulder. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more filler chapter, the end sets up the next chapter in which, Emmett will possibly find out the truth about the Cullens.

**BPOV**

The electricity flowing between Emmett and I was enough to power a house for a couple years. He was at least six inches behind me, slightly peering over my shoulder at his work that I was currently holding. I sat in my seat, hyper aware of everything and really wishing that I could hear inside his mind. I sat completely still for a few minutes, which in reality was only a couple of seconds, before adding a couple notes and ideas in red ink. I passed it to him over my shoulder, silently asking him to read it. I observed him as he did. His dark curly hair was messy, his hands having travelled through it many times already that day. His eyes were trained to the paper, his blue eyes narrowed to my suggestions. His dimples were slightly concave, as the corners of his mouth was just barely pulling upwards. I basked in the silence, openingly staring.

Suddenly, his eyes flew to mine and he smiled as he caught me staring. My eyes widened and I faked a cough as I turned in my seat to open my laptop, the screen coming to life on an open Microsoft document, my notes from class digitalized before us.

“So, I was thinking for the experiment part of it...” I dove head first into the project, explaining what I thought could be a cool way to show our thesis. For the next hour we worked strictly on that, mostly on my part. Any time he tried to change the subject, I swiftly brought it back to the project. However, I knew he sensed what I was doing, I was scared, honestly. Not only was this the first time I had these kind of feelings towards another person, the fact he was human kept slipping my mind. Emmett had been quiet for a few minutes, both of us respectively working on our parts of the paper due. Except for the sound of the keyboard clicking, and the occasional huff of breath coming from Emmett, my mind found it easy to wander.

“So Bella,” Emmett spoke after a while, my head popping up to meet his eyes. “What’s your favourite colour?” I raised an eyebrow, smiling softly and slightly shaking my head.

“Blue, yourself?”

“Amber.” His answer came fast, and if I could blush I would be as red as a tomato. I reached up and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, looking away and fumbling with something inside my purse. The bed made a groan of protest as Emmett forcibly pushed himself up off of it. “Come on, let’s go.” He left the room, leaving me sitting at his desk. After a long pause on my part I got up and headed towards the sound of his footsteps. He had made it downstairs, and was standing at the door with his keys in his hand. I slipped on my boots and raised an eyebrow.

“Where are we going?”

“Just trust me. We need a break.” He was smiling as he opened the door for me, allowing me to step outside before him. I took a deep breathe of the fresh air, knowing that in the car it was gonna be a lot harder. I humoured him by letting him open my door for me, laughing as he jogged around to the driver side of his Jeep, getting in and quickly starting the car.

“Did you know this is the first time since I moved here that someone other than my brother drove me?” I secured my seatbelt and turn to look at him, feeling odd in the passenger seat.

“Really? Get use to it.” He said it with such confidence I couldn’t help but to grin, laughing softly as he backed out and started driving the familiar roads. It wasn’t long till he merged onto a barely used back road and pulled over to the side of the road. Before getting out he turned towards me seriously, “You’re a enigma, Isabella Cullen.” He left me sitting there as he jumped out, once again jogging around the front end to my side to open the door for me. Before I jumped out I stared at him. He was only about a foot away, and that energy from earlier was buzzing once again.

“Why do you say things like that? You barely know me.”

“Exactly, I do barely know you. It’s hard to learn more about someone when they don’t offer information themselves.”

“Edward doesn’t either.”

“Edward, actually did. He told us that the reason you struggle so much with opening up is because you never felt like you really belonged. He said, that cause you moved so much you never let yourself get close to anyone in fear of being hurt when you left.” I frowned slightly, looking down at my hands. It was true, sure. Slightly changed to a more human answer, but I always felt like I wasn’t meant to be in Forks. With Edward. Apart of the Cullen family. Let alone alive.

“Edward sure did talk when I was gone, huh?”

“He’s a good brother, cares about you a lot.” I nodded my head before I forced a small smile, jumping out of the Jeep and closing the door. As I took a breath, I smelt that wet smell, my internal instincts fighting to take over. I stopped breathing immediately, hoping that where ever we were going would be on the Cullen side of the territory. Emmett gestured for me to follow, leading me onto a thin trail. As we walked my eyes kept following the boundary line, hoping that the wolves weren’t patrolling at the moment. It looked too suspicious me out here with him. Suddenly Emmett goes to turn, stepping over a log. As he did, I froze, my feet planting to the ground.

“Emmett, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

**EMPOV**

I turned to face her, not noticing that she had stop about fifteen feet behind me.

“What’s wrong, Bella?”

“Uhhh,” her eyes scanned the forest, her hands wringing around one another. “It’s just we are close to La Push, and they aren’t the biggest fan of Edward and I.” I found that hard to believe, Jake had always been the nicest guy I knew.

“We are in the middle of the forest, I’m sure they won’t know.”

“Em, I just don’t want to take the risk you know? Edward would kill me if we got in some type of trouble.” She stood just a little bit to still, her eyes still scanning before snapping to look over my shoulder. I turn quickly to see what she saw, but didn’t see anything. As I turn back to her I hear a twig snap, and Jake himself stepped out, followed by a couple of guys I hadn’t seen before.

“Hey, Jake! What brings you out here.” I smiled at my old best friend, who ignored me to stare at Bella, his eyes narrowing. I glanced back at Bella and she seemed to have taken a few steps back.

“Emmett, I could ask you the same thing. The guys and I were just taking a shortcut to the cliffs, to go jumping. Bella, what a pleasure seeing you again.” From what I could tell, she sent a short nod his way in greeting, before turning to face me.

“Em, maybe we should head back, my laptop and science notes are still at your house, and Edward is probably waiting for me with dinner.” She seemed tensed and odd all of a sudden, her eyes still shifting to glance at the gang in front of us.

“How is Edward, Bella? And yourself?” Her head snapped to Jake when he spoke, the irises of her eyes seeming to darken as she took a deep breath.

“Well, and I’m sure you’ve been good?” Jake nodded in acceptance and then turned to me.

“Maybe Bella’s right, Emmett. It’s getting dark, and you guys don’t know the woods around here well.” I was still shocked by what was happening around me. I finally stuttered out a good bye before going to where Bella stood, reaching for her hand subconsciously. She tensed more, if that was even possibly, before relaxing and gripping back slightly. We headed back the way we came, Bella occasionally glancing over her shoulder. The walk back went by quick and it wasn’t long till we were back in the car, driving back to our starting point.

“Well, that backfired.” I said to the silent car, my eyes drifting to her seat to gauge her reaction.

“Yea, sorry about that.”

“Can I know what happened between you and Jake? He’s not an ex-boyfriend is he?” Bella started violently shaking her head.

“No,no,no,no. Not at all. We never really got along to be honest.”I nodded and drove home. As soon as we were home, she made a quick excuse, running upstairs to grab her stuff and rushing back downstairs, thanking me for the hospitality and excusing herself. I never got to say a word before she jumped in her car and drove away. I was still staring at the point where her car disappeared from view, when a beat up Volkswagen Rabbit pulled up, in her vacant spot. Jake jumped out of the driver seat, his friends in tow, his dark eyes boring into mine.

“We need to talk.”


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

This was bad. Very, very bad. I hightailed it out of Emmett's house, speeding down the road hoping to make it out of the area before Jacob showed up. My luck was unfortunately running out when a semi familiar red Volkswagen came barrelling down the street. With my eyesight, I noticed him flag me down, and within seconds I found our cars side by side, our windows rolled down and both us slightly leaning away from one another, his scent wafting in strongly.

“I’m leaving, okay. Just please understand, I would never hurt him, and he doesn’t need to find out like this.”

“You’re going against the treaty.”

“The treaty is only void if I, or Edward, kill or change a human living in Town. I need to be able to interact or we would stick out even worse than we do.”

“We know how the treaty works. But you should know, The McCarty’s are considered honorary tribe members. If needed, we will send patrol out to cover them, and as you know, we can patrol in Forks if a tribe member is in town.”

“If they are in danger. You can only patrol in Forks if a tribe member is in danger, which they aren’t. I care about him, and we have a science project to complete. So, no matter what I’m going to be around him for at least the next two weeks, and I’m planning on still being around after that. Now, please don’t tell him, Jake. Chief McCarty is almost here; you can hear his car. Emmett will freak out, and Chief will know there’s something up. That’s two people who are going to know that don’t need to know!” Jake smirked, his head shaking slightly. I used the pause in conversation to look at the other members in the car, my eyes being locked in a stare down with a native teenager with shoulder length black hair.Her glare was almost burning me from the intensity, which I kindly delivered back once I read her mind. I cut my eyes back to Jake when the sound of a siren blared from behind me.

“Do you think Charlie will still like you once he finds out?” Jake asked, his smile only getting bigger as Charlie walked up to us and glanced between us.

“Everything alright here, kids?”

“Hey, Charlie! Just ran into Isabella here and relaying some information from Billy to her.”

“Well that’s awfully nice of you, Jake.” Charlie’s moustache twitched before he turned to me. “I wasn’t aware you knew the Black’s, Bella.”

“Sir, it’s only more recently developed. Edward knows them better.” I made a big show of looking at the time, faking shock as I turned back to the hostile audience. “I do have to get going, Sir. Jake, until next time.” I shifted the gears to drive and slowly pulled away, keeping my speed at the posted limit until long out of sight, gunning it the rest of the way. I threw open my car door and ran to Edward’s room.

“We have a big issue, and the mutts are involved.”

**EmPOV**

It was awkward sitting at our dining room table, four hulk sized men and a tough looking female sitting across from my dad and I, all looking insanely serious. I looked at everyone, making eye contact to see which was lying. Charlie made the first noise that broke the silence, his chair dragging backwards and he walked to the fridge to grab a beer. All was still quiet except for the sound of the cap coming off the bottle and Charlie’s large, noisy gulps. He grabbed another one before coming back to the table, his eyes still shocked.

“Come on, Jake. Werewolves? Next, you’re going to tell me vampires are real too.” Charlie scoffed and shook his head, but I watched Jake stiffen even more while some of his friends tried to stifle laughs.

“Actually Charlie, the reason we decided to tell you about the wolves and the tribal legends, is that there’s a reason we become wolves. When a certain enemy comes into our territory it triggers our wolf gene, that’s why it skipped a generation and why so many of us are changing…” Jacob continued to tell the stories of the Cold Ones and explained the treaty. I zoned out slightly, listening but wondering why we were suddenly getting told all this. Dad apparently was thinking the same thing because once they finished their story dad told them that he didn’t see the point, even if he did believe them. They all stood up wordlessly, moving towards the back door and motioning for us to follow them. Once they were out in the clearing behind the house, the whole La Push gang burst into giant animals, all shaking out their fur as the russet brown one stared us down, before his body blurred into a naked human, a very naked human.

“Jake, seeing way to much man.” I adverted my eyes before looking at my father who was downing another beer.“Jake, so you’re a wolf. I can clearly see that, but I still don’t get why I’m involved.How does you being a wolf, affect me so much. According to the legends, I’m not Quileute so I’m not going to become a giant dog, so why am I affected?”

“The Cullens. The Cold Ones that trigger our change are Vampires. And the Cullens are the ones we created the Treaty with. Well, we created the Treaty with some of the Cullens.”

“You’re lying.”

“We didn’t lie about the wolves, why would we lie now. The Cullens are dangerous; you shouldn’t be with them, let alone, in the woods with them.” Jake gave me a glare before he put on a pair of shorts, the rest of the animals backing into the forest and disappearing into the vast green. “Emmett, please understand that we are only trying to protect you. Bella is a risk, according to Edward. She’s not very old in Vampire standards. Apparently she has good control but struggles still and that puts you at risk when you seem to be hanging out with them after school and alone.”

“The Cullens are vampires?” Charlie seemed to finally get his speaking ability back and joined the conversation.

“According to Jacob, yes they are.” I turned away from the group, heading inside and up to my room, lying down on my bed and processing everything I had just heard. It made a lot of sense; The Cullen’s being a mythical creature that appeared to not be so mythical. Their beauty, their poise, their unnatural habits. The bruise now had an explanation due to her strength. Jake had said they had supernatural speed, strength, beauty, and hearing. Another thought popped up into my mind, staying there no matter how long I tried to ignore it. Glancing at the time, it was half past eight, enough time to head out there and still make it home in time for curfew. Jumping out of bed I made sure to be as silent as possible after sending a quick text off my phone, grabbing a hoodie and my keys and silently making it down the stairs. I glanced to my dad and Jake, who were sitting on the couch talking about everything. I made a big show of hanging up my keys on the key rack, announcing I was going to shower and then go to bed. Jacob looked at me oddly before sending a glare my way, no doubt a warning to not try anything stupid. I jumped in the shower, have the quickest one of my life, before changing into the hoodie and another pair of sweats and heading to my window.

I silently opened the window and prepared myself for my first ever attempt of sneaking out of the house. Getting out of my room was a squeeze but I managed to get out and that’s when the first problem set in. It was a quite a jump to get down to the ground and that would for sure make enough noise to get Charlie suspicious, let alone Jake. My eyes landed on the tree that was about two feet away from the end of the roof. I made my journey across the tree and down, silently partying when I made it unharmed to the ground, before turning and jogging away from the house, towards a dark parked car down the street.

**EdPOV**

My phone buzzed in the middle of Bella’s story, sending her into a panic attack which resulted in her running full speed around the house about a trillion times. Her mind revealed she thought it was Jake arranging a meeting, but as I glanced at the name I blocked my mind from her. Emmett messaged me asking for a ride, and I instantly agreed. We needed to know how much he knew as well as answer any of his questions. Unfortunately if he was gonna know about us, he needed to know the whole truth, including the one law that didn’t let us tell humans. I wasn’t worried though about Aro insisting we kill or change him. Bella has him wrapped around her tiny finger and he knew it.Emmett gave me instructions on where to park and thirty minutes later, after convincing Bella she needed to go hunt to calm down, I found my self watching Emmett jog to my car and get in wordlessly. I started the car and drove the long way to my house, not wanting to risk driving past the chiefs house in case the wolves were patrolling around it. We drove in silence, Emmett’s face a mixture of confusion and hesitation, as if he had to say something but didn’t know how.

“Emmett, just ask what you want to know.” I was driving the speed limit for once, wanting to talk with him before Bella knew he was at the house.

“Just, what Jake said shouldn’t be real but I find myself believing it the more and more I think about it.” He paused for a moment before he looked me in the eyes, my face showing him his answer. “So it’s true.” He stated it rather then asked, his mind going back into thought mode.

“I think you knew it was true when you messaged me. I will admit, you’re not in danger from us. Especially Bella. Jacob more than likely tried to convince you we were dangerous and that Bella was untrustworthy. And to be frank, she does struggle. School is especially hard because there’s so many of your kind in one place. But you’ve never been in danger with her.” I left it at that, his shock clear on his face. His mind was blank to me, much like Bella’s was with her shield and I couldn’t help but wonder if Bella had subconsciously placed him in a shield. The rest of the drive was quiet and as we slowed to a stop in front of our house, I turned to him one last time. “She’s gonna try to convince you to not come around or talk to us. Then she’ll say she’s leaving for your safety. You need to tell her to stay. Don’t ask, tell. You mean a lot to her and it’s part of the reason why you’re the safest person for her to be around.” Emmett stared at me for a long few minutes before nodding his head and getting out.

“Is she here?”

“No, not yet. She should be getting home from her hunt soon. Come inside, I’ll get you something to drink while we wait.” Emmett’s eyes froze as he processed my words. “It’s kinda like a human going hunting. Same process just a little messier with a whole different ending.” My crooked smile popped out as I silently laughed at his expression, leading him into the kitchen and getting him a glass of juice. I also handed him a plate of cookies, to which he raised an eyebrow. “Bella can bake. We both don’t understand how, since we can’t taste them, but everyone loves her baking. Her cooking on the other hand, stay away.” I grabbed him a glass of juice, letting him sit at the island. We didn’t have to wait long till I could mentally hear Bella. “She’ll be here soon, remember what I said.”

“Edward?” She ran full speed to the kitchen, stopping abruptly at the entry way staring at Emmett. He smiled sheepishly. Her eyes flickered to mine then back to his when he spoke.

“I think we need to talk.”

**BPOV**

I nodded wordlessly and motioned for him to follow me, leading him all the way up the flight of stairs and into my wing of the house. My mind was running every possibility of how this would go and end, already making my decision to cut ties and mentally planning my trip out of the state. His breath sounded ten times louder in my silence and when I gestured for him to take a seat on the sofa in my room, he took the time to look around my room. He sat down and looked at me, waiting patiently for me to say something, in which I just stared back.

“Bella I know what you are and I’m not scared. What Jake said doesn’t change anything.” His simple statement ignited a small fire in me which had me leaping up instantly.

“You’re not scared? You hardly know what I’m capable of. I could kill you! In one second I could be from where I standing to where you are sitting and have your neck broken. Jake was right with whatever he said. I’m dangerous, Edwards dangerous, being friends is dangerous. My speed,” I blurred to the other end of the room, his eyes delaying a second before he found me. “My strength, my bloodlust are all the things that make me inhuman and a danger. I’m not gonna risk your life now by being apart of it.” His head was shaking the whole time I spoke, his head trying hard to not listen to me and my truthful speech.

“Bella, you won’t hurt me. I know that, you know that, even Edward knows that. So why can’t you just admit that you want to be my friend just as much as I want to be yours?”

“Because you like a drug. Your scent is so intoxicating I can’t get enough of it. I need to be near you at all times. I need to hear your voice like an addiction. And relying so much on such a fragile component is not only a danger to myself from others but also to you. You’re right, Emmett. I won’t hurt you. I feel the need to protect you and be near you every hour of the day. But there are others like me. Others who won’t care about the human life in front of them and will just kill to continue living. And I can’t let you be apart of that world.”

“You don’t get that choice!” Emmett vocalized as he jumped to his feet. “Jake told me, which thrusted me into this supernatural world. The world where vampires and werewolves exist. And I didn’t believe it at first, but I slowly came to the realization that he was speaking the truth. But I never felt an inch of fear because I know you won’t hurt me. You care about me too much to ever do that.” I stayed silent staring at him. Fighting with myself on what to do. I couldn’t fathom leaving him, and I tried to tell myself it was because I couldn’t leave him unprotected. And that I couldn’t ask Edward to pick up and move once again.

“Emmett...” I whispered his name, the fight having left my body and defeat echoed off the tone of my voice. “Staying here is a mistake. I need to go.” I heard a car pulling down the driveway, curiosity urging me to see who it was but my eyes remained locked on Emmett’s.

“No. You need to stay.” His gazed penetrated my eyes even deeper. “Stay.”


End file.
